


Morning Musings

by dangerliesbeforeyou



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: & i loved every second of writing it lol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, this is so gross & cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerliesbeforeyou/pseuds/dangerliesbeforeyou
Summary: Tang Yi wakes up to find half his body no longer covered by his blanket, so he decides he must find the blanket thief & bring them to justice immediately!(Aka a morning with super-in-love!tangfei where we find out why Shao Fei woke up draped in Tang Yi’s jacket in episode 4)





	Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo  
> Guess who’s still obsessed with Trapped lol  
> I wrote this cos next week is probs gonna have some real angsty moments & I just want my boys to bE hApPY 
> 
> Not read through because I like to live dangerously (lol jk, I’m just lazy lol)
> 
> (edit: pfffft can't believe y'all let me have this up for WEEKS with a massive typo of tang yi's name at the start lol)

Tang Yi found himself being pulled from his hazy dreams by the feeling of a cool breeze on half of his body. His eyes refused to open as he blindly reaches around himself to find his blanket curling away from him. He attempts to tug the blanket back over his body, which had started to develop goosebumps from the cold morning air, only to find something solid preventing it from budging.

At this Tang Yi finally opened his eyes, squinting at the curled up figure of Shao Fei lying next to him currently hogging all the blanket. His back was turned turned to Tang Yi, the blanket pulled nearly up to his nose which only just muffled the soft snoring sounds coming from his mouth. 

Finding himself smiling despite himself, Tang Yi pulled himself more towards Shao Fei’s warm body, wrapping his arms around the other’s chest before nuzzling his face into the side of his neck.

Shao Fei grumbled and begun to try to twist away in his sleepy haze, a small frown knitted onto his brow. 

Tang Yi hummed and proceeded to pull Shao Fei even further against his body, the blanket now covering most of both of them. 

Shao Fei squirmed more, before muttering a slurred combination of ‘get off’ and ‘it’s too hot’ that came out as ‘ger’off ‘s hot’.

‘I know you are’ Tang Yi softly whispered to the back of Shao Fei’s neck with a smile. 

Shao Fei groaned before turning his head around to glare at the other man with annoyance.

Except his eyes could barely stay open, so it just ended up looking adorably pathetic.

Tang Yi moved his head’s position to look at the other and brought his hand up from beneath the blanket to smooth down the frown lines on Shao Fei’s brow.

Shao Fei, still half asleep, let this happen as he closed his eyes again. 

Tang Yi took the opportunity to caress his finger down Shao Fei’s face, tracing the outline of his eyebrows and nose, before gently skimming over his lips, causing him to giggle slightly before opening his eyes again to look at the other.

‘That tickles you know!’ He mumbles indignantly, pouting slightly before removing his own hand from under the blanket to bring Tang Yi’s hand to his lips to give his knuckles a soft kiss. ‘Mornin’ by the way’ 

Tang Yi pecked the tip of Shao Fei’s nose in reply before turning his hand to lace his fingers through the other’s, before turning his face back into the crook of Shao Fei’s neck.

‘You hogged all the blanket again’ He remarked accusatorially, but there was no real bite to his voice. It sounded more fond than anything else and Tang Yi was acutely aware of this.

Snorting slightly, Shao Fei brings his other hand (the one not currently trapped in Tang Yi’s own) to brush through the strands of Tang Yi’s unusually messy hair.

‘You could just get another blanket for yourself, you know?’ Shao Fei replied with a grin. ‘Whatever happened to the chivalrous knight in shining armour who gave me his jacket when I was asleep and feverish in the woods, huh?’ 

It was Tang Yi’s turn to laugh at this, turning his head back to look up at Shao Fei.

‘I’m surprised you remember that! You were pretty out of it for that whole day’ 

‘I remember everything when it comes to you’ Shao Fei said with the most sincere tone of voice.

‘I hope you realise that’s the most disgustingly sweet thing you’ve said to me’ Tang Yi scrunched his nose in feign distaste. 

Shao Fei simply gave him a triumphant smile in return, before continuing to fiddle with his hair.

They remained in comfortable silence for a bit, both basking in the good feeling of not having to rush to get up and leave. Their lives had been so hectic that sometimes on their days off the best feeling was lazing around and doing nothing (and perhaps making out on every available surface, but that really was a given fact).

‘Did I ever tell you about that night?’ Tang Yi asked suddenly. ‘After you had gone to sleep, that is.’

Tang Yi felt more than saw Shao Fei shake his head and continued. 

‘I wasn’t lying about not being able to sleep in anywhere other than my bed... I’d always felt so unsafe if I let my guard down, even if it meant being sleep deprived. So I fully intended to stay awake the whole night to make sure no one came by and discovered us. But then about an hour or so after you’d fallen asleep, you began to make these whining noises, and I looked around and noticed you’d started shivering. And even though I saw you as purely as annoyance at this point, I knew I couldn’t just let you freeze to death’

‘Charming!’ Shao Fei interrupted with a laugh at this, whacking the top of Tang Yi’s head with his hand in a playful manner as Tang Yi continued with his story.

‘So I contemplated lighting the fire again, but was worried the smoke would end up waking you, so I went into the room and draped my jacket over your shoulders... You stopped shaking as much at that. I knew at this point I’d be the one to freeze if I went back outside without my jacket, so I sat down close to where you were curled up and... I honestly don’t know how, but I fell asleep somehow because when I woke up my head was on your knees and you were shaking again!’ 

Tang Yi sat up suddenly before turning his head back to look down at Shao Fei, their hands still firmly glued together. 

‘I just think somehow my subconscious knew I’d be safe with you...’ He finished, smiling at Shao Fei before leaning down to give him a soft closed mouth kiss.

Shao Fei hummed in approval, untangling his hand from Tang Yi’s in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck.

‘It’s a shame it took your conscious brain so long to catch up with you, though’ He said playfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before he pulled Tang Yi down into a proper kiss.

Tang Yi debated resisting for that last comment, but decided instead to melt into the kiss.

He’d had enough of restraining himself from the things he wanted in his life, so he let himself be pulled into the warm, safe embrace of the man he loved. 

Which was much better than an extra blanket, if you asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend morning breath doesn’t exist for 0.2 seconds lol...
> 
> I know this is very gross & cheesy but I’m not even sorry lol
> 
> (I can almost guarantee this wont be the last fanfic I’ll write for Trapped...)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed & as always thank you for kudos/comments!! ~~


End file.
